ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
At the End of the Rampage
is the 5th episode of the series, Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey. This episode aired on January 17th, 2009.http://www.daikaijyu.com/galaxy/story/story_05.html Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "At the End of the Rampage" Synopsis Although seemingly freed from his Reiblood instincts' savagery, Rei is confronted by Dail and Alien Metron, both of whom have unfinished business to settle with him. Plot Aboard the Pendragon after previous events, the ZAP SPACY members, now having reunited with Hyuga and Rei are informed by their Captain of their harrowing experiences so far, as well as that Hammer is a Planet where Reibloods have gathered to fight one another to claim the title of Reionyx, the "heir" to Alien Reiblood's return and the power to rule over the Universe. Also aboard the Pendragon, Rei continues to battle with Burst Mode Reimon's aggressive nature and will to continue fighting. Feeling that he is endangering his friends, Rei insists on leaving the teams so as to cause them no more harm. However, each member of the ZAP SPACY refuses to let Rei leave, believing that he has become a part of their "family" after all the time and experiences they've shared together on Boris and now. Even Hyuga is not upset even after the harm Burst Mode Reimon did to him a few moments ago, to which Rei is touched by his teammates generosity. Suddenly during the touching sentiment, the ZAP SPACY crew are startled by the sudden appearance of Alien Metron! Still bitter over being assaulted by Rei earlier, the Reiblood seeks to extract his vengeance by challenging Rei to a rematch before teleporting off of the ship. Goaded by his Reiblood instincts, Rei insists on fulfilling Alien Metron's demands, but is reprimanded by his teammates, who insist on leaving immediately now that they're together. Alien Metron however notices that the Pendragon is taking off, and refusing to let Rei get away so easily, unleashes his Super Beast Vakishim to shoot their ship down! Meanwhile during the entire commotion, Dail (who is still locked up) learns that Rei is onboard and resumes his hunt in trying to kill him. After hacking his way out of his imprisonment, Dail finds Rei and the two fight fiercely inside of the Pendragon. Realizing that his friends are in danger, Rei leads Dail outside to continue their fight. The Pendragon however is quickly taken down by Vakishim's ambush, thus the ZAP SPACY crew are forced to make a landing. Outside, Rei and Dail resume their fight, all while Dail restates his hatred for the Reibloods after the destruction of his home in the future. Unknown to Dail however, their fight continues to agitate Rei's Reiblood instincts until finally, Alien Metron's Vakishim appears from out of its portal, ready to fight. Finally provoked by Vakishim's roaring, Rei transforms into Burst Mode Reimon once again and sidelines Dail so that he can fight Alien Metron's Super Beast. Confronting his opponent, Burst Mode Reimon unleashes Reionic Burst Gomora, and both Monster and Super Beast do battle. The battle is long and brutal but despite Vakishim managing to put up a better fight than Alien Metron's Doragory, like before, the power of Reionic Burst Gomora was still more superior in battle as the monster sadistically brutalizes the Super Beast. To ensure that Vakishim (nor Alien Metron) would get away this time, Reionic Burst Gomora stabbed Vakishim with his horn, charging the Super Beast's innards with his Super Oscillatory Ray from the inside, destroying Vakishim. Finally with Vakishim's death, the Alien Metron was killed himself by dissolving away, per the rules of a Reionyx Battle. As Burst Mode Reimon left the scene though, Dail had fled from their fight, promising that he would kill Rei himself. Sometime later, the ZAP SPACY looks all over Hammer to find Rei and rehabilitate him. During the search though, Haruna is ambush by Burst Mode Reimon! However in an unusual display, Burst Mode Reimon cannot bring himself to harm her, to which Haruna tries to get Rei to remember of the fond memories that he had with his teammates on Boris. Finally remembering of those events, Burst Mode Reimon wanders around in a daze, crying. Soon enough the rest of the ZAP SPACY finds Burst Mode Reimon in his daze, to which Hyuga notices the mysterious blade (which he had brought along with him) is glowing once again. Noticing the blade as well, and with what little control he has in his berserk form, Burst Mode Reimon leaves himself wide open for Hyuga to hurl the blade directly at him. Stricken by the blade, Mass Quantities of his Reiblood Energy is expelled from his body and Burst Mode Reimon once again reverts back into Rei once more. Awakening from the ordeal, Rei, now much more calmer than he has been since arriving on Hammer greets his teammates warmly. During which, Rei notices that on his chest is an enormous scar that resembles the blade he was struck with (which Oki identifies as looking familiar to him...) With Rei's Reiblood instincts quelled safely, the ZAP SPACY crew returns to the Pendragon, now closer as a team than ever before... Unaware that they are being watched by an irate Dail... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Although his Reionic Burst Mode is seen and used in battle. This is the only episode in the Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey series to not feature normal Gomora at all. Errors *After being challenged by Alien Metron to their rematch, Rei mentions that he wants to accept Alien Metron's challenge. During the moment however, Rei's lips don't move, and the moment was not in his head as Hyuga and the other members retort to Rei's desire with refusal. References Category:Ultra Galaxy Mega Monster Battle: Never Ending Odyssey Episodes Category:Episodes